Thomas Dursley
by Sthomasf
Summary: What if Dudley had a son who was a wizard? Follow the story of Thomas Dursley as he has to deal with Hogwarts, the Potters, The Malfoys and new challenges and struggles. A little AU, which I will leave a small mystery and show you.
1. Chapter 1 The Letter

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any part of Harry Potter, although I wish I did, I do not own the characters or places in the story. Thank you.

"How do you think your cousin is going to react, Harry?" Sean Kingsley, one of the great heroes of the war, asks Harry Potter as they, along with a young Albus Potter, walk up to Dudley Dursley's house.

"Honestly, I'm not really sure Sean. We are barely on Christmas Card terms as it is," replies Harry. Sean takes a deep breath, then proceeds to knock on the door. A big heavyset man opens the door. He is easily bigger than both of the other two men, although Harry notes that his cousin has lost a lot of weight.

"Harry," Dudley nods, somewhat politely as he takes a deep breath. "I assume you are a Professor at Hogwarts, sir?" He turns his attention to Sean, who wore his normal wizard robes. The man looks somewhat defeated, like he knew this day was coming.

"Yes sir I am. Professor Kingsley. I teach Defense against the Dark Arts," Sean puts out hand, which Dudley takes begrudgingly.

"Dudley. You remember Albus, don't you? He's going to be in the same class as Thomas," Harry inserts.

"Hey Albus. Thomas is inside. Why don't you go play with him while I talk with your father?"

Thomas Dursley was outside in the backyard, playing with a soccer ball when Albus came out to look for him. He always seemed to be playing some sport or playing out somewhere.

"Hey Tommy," Albus called out to him as he ran up to him.

"Hey Al. What are you doing here?" Tommy replied as he kicked the ball over to him.

"We are actually here to see you Tommy," Albus tried to kick the ball back to him, completely the missing the ball.

"Never played soccer, huh?" Thomas says with a soft laugh, as he finds himself grow quiet, hanging his head slightly.

"Hey Al. You know how your family is different. Well I think I am different like you all."

Albus just laughs "That's actually why we are here, Tommy."

"Thomas. Could you please come inside? We have some people to come talk to you." Dudley sticks his head out the door. He appears to trying to hold his emotions in check, if only for his son. Tommy just smiles as he runs inside with Albus following him. He sees his uncle and some other man sitting down on their couch, drinking tea.

"Thomas, this is Professor Kingsley. He is from Hogwarts and he wants to speak with you. " Sean looks at the young boy, quickly noting that while he looks like he has the size of his father, it appears to be muscular, even for an eleven year old.

"You want to have a seat Thomas. We have something important to talk with you about," says Professor Kingsley, inviting him over to the couch.

"Does this mean I'm special like Albus is? " Thomas beams as he goes and sits down.

"Yes it does Thomas. What makes you special Thomas, is that you are a wizard. "

"A wizard? THOSE ARE REAL?" Thomas jumped up from his seat, mouth dropping as he felt a string of excrement rushing through him. He started to remember growing up ready about magical beings and wizards and how his grandparents always scolded him when he tried to read certain books or movies.

Albus just laughs as Thomas starts celebrating in his own weird way. " Yea we are real Thomas. I'm a wizard. That's what makes us 'special'."

Professor Kingsley just laughed. "Yes they are. I am one, so are Harry and Albus. See Thomas, I teach at a Wizarding school, Hogwarts. I am here to offer you a place at our school."

Thomas still has his mouth open, partially in shock. "But...how can I be a wizard?"

"Well Thomas, have you ever had anything strange happen to you? Something that can really be explained?"

If it were possible, Thomas' eyes would have grown even bigger than they were. "You mean that was magic? I thought I was either just weird or crazy. Like one time playing football, I shot the ball, and the ball just changed direction toward the net. It was pretty awesome. "

Kingsley just smiled at the boy, noting that this was going smoother than normal. "At my school, we will teach you how to control and use your magic. We will teach you how to become a Wizard. Now it's not all fun Thomas. It will be hard work. But I think you will do great. If you, and your parents accept the invitation, you will attend Hogwarts"

Thomas immediately looked up at his father, Dudley was trying his best to keep his face stoic as he nods at his son. Thomas beamed. "I accept then. When do we start?" he asks, his excitement clearly showing.

Kingsley laughed at little as he nods a thank you at Dudley. "School starts September 1st. Now Mr. Dursley. Usually it is protocol for a teacher to accompany you to a place called Diagon Alley, it is a magical place in London to get all of Thomas' school supplies. Although, if you wish, I'm sure Harry will go along with you instead of me."

Dudley was starting to look more and more flustered, his stoic face breaking just a little more and more as the conversation continued on. "Harry?"

"Albus will need his school supplies as well Dudley, you can come along with us if you wish. "

"Can we go with Uncle and Al daddy? Please?" Thomas begged a little as he put his arm around Al, who looked a little uncomfortable at this.

"That...that will be fine Thomas." Dudley looked even more flustered, but oddly enough happy to see his own son beaming at every second.

"Thomas Dursley. Allow me to be the first one to congratulate you on your admissions to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft. Here is your letter informing you of all the things you will need. Mr. Dursley. I am not certain what your financial situation is, but if you need any assistance to help pay for your son's school supplies, Hogwarts will grant any help you need." Kingsley hands Thomas an envelope with the Hogwarts crest stamped in the seal. "As well, the train taking the students to Hogwarts is a little difficult to locate, as it's magical, so normally I would accompany to that as well. But like earlier, if you wish to go with the Potters, that is ok as well. Just please inform me. "

At this point, it looks like both Thomas and Dudley would burst, for two totally different reasons so Kingsley decides to take his leave. "Now I have other business to attend you. It was a pleasure meeting you Dudley and Thomas. " He smiled at both of them before nodding at Harry and Al before he left.

"Now Thomas, you can not tell your grandparents about this. Ok. They...they will not understand " Dudley sounded concerned while he was moving around nervously. Harry chuckled as he thought about Vernon finding out his grandchild is a wizard.

"Why is that dad?" Thomas starting thinking about how his grandparents used to try to get it in his head that he had to be 'normal' when he visit them.

"It's just for the best Thomas. "

"Well Dudley. Me and Al should get going. What say we meet in London in a week to get our boys' school supplies?" Harry said as he stood up, getting ready to leave.

"Al..alright. hey Harry..." Harry turned around to face cousin, who even he was quite surprised about how he has handled everything today. "Thank you. " Dudley put out his massive hand, trying to make up just a little for how he treated his cousin all those years ago.

"Of course Dudley. What are cousins for huh?" Harry shook his hand, celebrating the small amount of victory making Dudley regret all those pranks he had to go through, even if it is childish.

Dudley snorted. "Yea." Harry nodded at him one last time before he and Al left the house.

"See you later Tommy. I look forward to going to Hogwarts with you. " Al waved his hand at the other boy as he left with his father.

Thomas went outside to spend the rest of the day outside, just thinking while he kicks his football around. Huh, I hope Hogwarts have football he thought to himself. He could barely even contain himself. While he never really was bullied at school, something told him that he really didn't belong anywhere, even on the football pitch. His father couldn't understand it, yea Thomas has friends, and he was good at sports and spent most of his time outside, but he always had a nagging feeling that something just wasn't right with him. Whether it be him doing strange..magical..thing playing football or him doing odd things when he really cares about something. As the sun started going down, Thomas just smiled. Thinking about how his life is going to change, hopefully for the better


	2. Chapter 2 Diagon Alley

Thomas Dursley could barely even contain himself, as he and his father were walking through London, meeting Harry Potter at a place called the Leaky Cauldron. While he's never even been to London, he wasn't even caring about looking around to see the tall buildings and bustling city, he was just excited to see this Diagon Alley, while his father was becoming more and more nervous as they got closer and closer. The pair seemed to be on opposite sides of the spectrum, one exited, one almost scared.

The finally get on the right street, only to see Harry and Albus, along with about seven other people with. Dudley ' s face just drops as he sees all these people while Thomas face lights up. "Oh wow. Who are all those people? Are they wizards like me?"

Harry starts walking to them, wanting to easy Dudley into his family as much as possible. "Hey Dudley. How's it going Thomas. You excited?"

"Who...who are all those people Harry?" Dudley was staring at them all, stopping in his tracks.

"Those are my family and friends Dudley. Don't worry, they won't hurt you. Come on Thomas. I'll introduce you to everyone." Harry tells the boy as he turns and starts walking towards his family and friends. "You remember my wife, Ginny, and my other children, James and Lily. James is going to be a third year this year, so hopefully he will be able to help you. Then, you have my friends and their children. Ron and Hermione Weasley and their two children, Rose and Hugo. " Harry finally takes a minute to breath, it always exhaust him introducing everyone. Dudley stayed back, trying to just let Thomas talk to everyone, which he was happy to do in the first place.

The woman who Harry introduced as Hermione, as Thomas notes that the woman's hair seems to be going everywhere and is extremely thick and curly, bends down to near Thomas' level and smiles " Hey Thomas. I hear you are muggle born, well I am also muggle born. You are going to love Hogwarts. "

"What's a muggle?" Thomas asked, never before hearing that term.

"A muggle is a wizard that comes from a non-wizard family. So like you and me. But don't worry, muggle borns can be some of the best students at Hogwarts. "

"Yea, like Hermione here. " Ron chuckles a little to himself. " She was always the top of our class. She basically got me and Harry through school." Thomas sees a little girl, about Albus and his age, running up to him.

"Hey Tommy. This is Rose here. " Al walks up beside Thomas. "She's pretty awesome. "

"Hey Al!" Rose smacks him, then turns to Thomas. " Hey Tommy. It's nice to meet you. "

"Hey Rose. It's nice to meet you. " Thomas smiles at the girl who looks eerily similar to her mother.

Ginny went over to talk to Harry and Dudley while Lily runs up to Thomas, Al and Rose. Hugo is most staying behind, but he follows Lily like he usually does. James is just standing near the side, can barely wait to get out of the group to go see his friends.

"You're going to Hogwarts this year Tommy. Urgh, you are so lucky. " Lily complains as she just gives Tommy a hug, which surprises Tommy. While he knew them, he wasn't really close to any of them.

"Sup" James nodes his head, preferring to stay off to the side, he is acting like he doesn't really want to be here.

"Yea, I'm pretty excited Lily. This all seems really cool. And hey James" He looked over at James, wondering why he seems to be trying to stay away from the group.

"Shall we get going? We have a lot to do guys. " Harry speaks up from behind the group, already knowing that this group will probably stir some kind of trouble.

"Yea" Dudley tries to speak up, visibly uncomfortable. He follows Harry and the group into the Leaky Cauldron, which at the moment is mostly empty with the old bartender, Tom, and the owner, Hannah Longbottom behind the bar.

"Hey guys." Hannah looks up and greets the group. "Getting your kids school supplies today mhmm?"

"Hey Hannah, yea. That's why we're here. Isn't your son attending Hogwarts this year as well?" Hermione answers, waving over at her.

"Yeah, Frank is pretty excited. We are going to go to Diagon Alley whenever Neville gets back from the school. Well you guys have a good time. Make sure to have a pint here if you need a drink"

"Will do Hannah. Tell Neville we said hey. " Harry answers.

Thomas notices the few people are there keep looking at the group, most of them staring. "Why are this people looking at us" He ask Al and Rose. Both of them look at each other, then laugh.

"Well, that's a long story Tommy. But my father is considered a Hero. So are Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron. " Albus answers, with Harry looking over at them and just sighing, realizing that Thomas would find out sooner or later. He never did like to be considered a hero.

"Really? What did he do?" Thomas looked up at him, surprised that Harry of all people would be a hero.

"He basically saved the world from some bad guy. It's a long story, beside we are almost here. "

"Where are we going Harry" Dudley asked him as the just walk up to a wall in the back. He starts looking around for another door, which he can't find one. Harry doesn't really answer him, just smirks. He starts tapping his wand on certain points of the wall, with all the bricks start moving all around, soon revealing a long street on the other side of the wall. Thomas' mouth just drops as he tries to look at ten different places at once and all the different people. It seemed like all the people here were wearing robes of some sort, which he thought looked awesome.

"It's pretty amazing isn't it Tommy. Yea, I remember my first time walking these streets." Harry said, smiling as he was remembering back when he was eleven. As they continued the streets, Thomas could barely contain his awe, while his father almost looked like he would throw up. Although Dudley decided that he would be there for his son, he wanted to be there for his son, even if it meant..this. James soon decides to leave the group, saying he is going to go to George's shop while Harry and Ginny just groan. Thomas wasn't sure who George was, but he could tell Harry was less than fond of it. They kept walking, almost toward the end of the street, to a big building, almost the most normal building here.

"This is Gringonts Bank. We wizards use a different currency Dudley, but this is where you can convert your money. " Harry says as he walks inside. It's quite dark inside, only lite by candles. Dudley gasps as he sees one of the many goblins running around.

"Ok that's cool." Thomas says as he looks around.

"Unfortunately, we aren't really allowed into the depths anymore. So we will have to miss the train ride down" Dudley seemed relieved, he didn't know what Harry was talking about, but he thought he wouldn't have liked that. Thomas was wondering what the depths were, but he decided it sounded cool and he wanted to do it.

"And who's idea what that Harry" Hermione laughs at him.

"I forget, but even you have to admit it was pretty fun" This time Ron gets to laugh as he puts one of his arms around his wife.

Thomas leans over to Al and Rose to ask, "uhh, what are they talking about. " Rose and Al just look at each, and laugh once again.

"They once stole a dragon from underneath Gringotts a while ago" Al was finally able to say, after laughing.

"A dragon!? Really? There are actually dragons? " It seemed like this trip was getting cooler and cooler in his eyes.

"Yea. One of my uncles used to work with dragons years ago. Oh, just be warned, we have a really big family Thomas. We have several family members already at Hogwarts. " Rose told him.

"Oh yea, Rose is right. There are like, four people in our extended family at Hogwarts right now, plus James. "

"Don't forget about Teddy Al. I think he's going to be the Head Boy this year. "

"Oh yea, I almost forgot about him. Man, we have a big family. " Al just shook his head.

"We also have our parents friends children, like Frank. Thomas, don't worry about making friends. " Rose laughs. "Plus, you'll always have us. "

"Sweet. Hey, one thing I forgot to ask you guys earlier. What sports does Hogwarts have?" Thomas asked.

"Oh yea. You don't know what Qudditch is do you. " Al replied.

"Alright. What's Qudditch? Is it like football?"

"No, not even close really. See, Qudditch is played on brooms, well get James or my mom to really explain to you. My mom used to be a professional player and James plays at Hogwarts. "

"Come on Al. You're a great quidditch player. " Rose shakes her head at her cousin. "Al is always doing that Thomas. Always comparing himself to everyone else."

"Wait. On brooms, like in the air?" Thomas' jaw drops while immediately deciding that he was going to play it, and be good at it.

"Yup. In the air. We'll teach you how to fly once we get to Hogwarts. " Al said as everyone's parents leave the counter and walk towards the kids.

"Come on Rose. You know I'm not as good as James or Teddy"

"That's because Teddy is a 7th year, and James is really, really good. That's doesn't mean you aren't good Al. " Rose just rolls her eyes.

"Wait. Wait a second. On brooms, like in the air?" Thomas' jaw drops while immediately deciding that he was going to play it, and be good at it.

"Yup. In the air. We'll teach you how to fly once we get to Hogwarts. " Al said as everyone's parents leave the counter and walk towards the kids. Dudley had already exchanged his money and Harry and Ron both drew some money from their vaults.

"Alright you guys. You ready? We'll start by getting your school supplies, then we'll go and get your wands" Harry said, putting on hand on Dudley ' s shoulder to try and comfort him just a little. They all started to leave, with the three new students excited about the prospect of their own wands. They decided to split up, with Hermione and Ginny heading off to go get everyone's book with Lily and Hugo while the guys go with Al, Rose and Thomas to get fitted for their robes. During the fitting for everyone's robes, Dudley and Ron had had enough of all the chaos and both wanted to go get a pint, leaving Harry to somehow deal with the three kids. He was somehow able to reel the kids in enough for them to all get fitted and get their robes ordered, to be able to be picked up later.

"Come on guys. Let's go to Flourish and Botts to check up on Hermione and Ginny. " By the time they all arrived there, Harry was exhausted trying to deal with the three of them. "Ok you guys. You can all just hang around. Um, we'll buy you each a book apiece if you want. "

"But Uncle Harry. Only one book?" Rose complained.

"Alright, alright. Two books apiece. " Harry just sighed. He always did have a soft spot for that girl, and everyone know he likes to spoil all the kids as it is.

"Follow me Thomas. I will get you two books to help you before Hogwarts. " Rose started to march off through the boon store with Albus and Thomas struggling to follow. Thomas kept trying to look at the books, but Rose was just walking to fast. Unfortunately, she was walking to fast and accidentally walks right into a tall man.

The man grunts and then turns around to face the kids. Thomas looks up at the tall, thin man. He had really light, straight hair and looked pretty huanty.

"Mhm, I believe you are a Weasley right? You must be Rose Weasley. And you must be Albus Potter. Although who are you?" The man looked down at Thomas, frightening him just a little.

"Thomas..Thomas Dudley sir" Thomas shuffled around just a little as a boy walked from behind the man, looking like a miniature version of the man.

"Well let me introduce myself. I am Professor Draco Malfoy, I am the Potions teacher. Here, this is my son, Scorpius Malfoy. He is also starting Hogwarts as well. Scorpius. " He pushes his son forward just a little.

"Uh, hey. Are you a muggle born, you aren't wearing any robes?" The little boy asked, with the man looking at his son, a mix of worrying and something else Thomas couldn't quite figure out.

"What does it matter, Malfoy" Rose stepped in front of Thomas, with Albus soon stepping in front as well.

"Uhh, nothing. I have just never meet one. Sorry. " Scorpious took a step backward, into his father.

"Hello Draco" Harry came walking enough, much to everyone's relief.

"Harry. " Draco nods at him. Again, Thomas could barely read this man, which worried him all the more.

"I think we have all the books Harry, shall we go get the kids their wands?" Ginny came walking up with Hermione, only to stop in her tracks at the sight of the Malfoys. The woman's eyes narrowed at the man. "Draco." The hate in the woman's voice completely noticeable.

"Hello Ginny, Hermione. Well I should be leaving." He quickly nods at Ginny and Hermione, seeming quite uncomfortable around the two, before turning to the kids once again. "I look forward to having you all in my class, although I expect great things from all my students." He quickly said before turning around to leave. Scorpius gave everyone a wave "See you guys later"

"I still can't believe McGonagall let that man teach at Hogwarts. " Ginny said, shaking her head.

"Come on Ginny. Don't let him get to you. Beside, even Sean vouched for him. Now come on. I'm sure the kids are ready to get their wands." Harry moved over to his wife, putting on hand on her back, smiling at her.

"But we still haven't picked out our books Uncle Harry. I need to get Thomas something before school. " Rose begged her uncle once again.

"Harry, why don't you and Ginny take Lily and Hugo and go get the other few supplies. I'm sure this won't take long. " Hermione told him, with Harry just nodding and then leading his wife, child and nephew out of the shop. "Rose, can you take Albus to go search for the books you want. I want to have a moment with Thomas. " She smiled at her daughter before putting her arm around Thomas and leading him away.

"Am..am in trouble?" The boy asked

Hermione just smiled at the boy, "no, no. Although I do need to talk with you. Harry asked me to tell you this. See, we are muggle borns, like I said earlier. But, while it isn't as bad as when I was in school, there are still those out there who will look down on you for being muggle born. Most of those people are now looked down upon, but I just want to warn you of the possibility. Now the teachers and your friends will help you if it happens to you. Just..be careful ok. "

"O..ok. was that man one of the bad men when you were in school?" Thomas asked, looking down, wondering why anyone would try to pick on him or bully him.

"It's..complicated Thomas. Although I am sure he will be an excellent teacher. Now let's go before my daughter buys the whole books store." Hermione gives Thomas a quick hug, which made his eyes widen and a sudden burst of sadness started to flow through him, although he soon followed Hermione. By the time they found Rose, she had already picked out five books for Thomas, which Hermione was happy to buy. Normally this would have picked Thomas up, but his mind was already thinking of unpleasant memories.

"Now come on. Let's go get your wands"


	3. Chapter 3 Ollivanders

Chapter 3 Ollivanders.

Thomas Dursley was still quite sad after his interaction with Hermione as he, and everyone else, were heading to get his, Albus's, and Rose's new wands. He was looking for his own father, who still hadn't returned from the Leaky Cauldron.

Albus nudges Thomas with a concerned look on his face as they are walking. "Hey Tommy. You alright?"

Thomas looks up and tries his best to put on a smile, "Yeah I'm fine. Thanks Al"

"Are you sure Tommy?" Rose looks at him, easily telling that something is wrong.

"I'm fine guys. It's..just..." Thomas just shakes his head. "I don't want to talk about it. I'm sorry. " Rose looked like she was going to speak up to complain until Albus nudges her, him just letting Thomas having his space. Thomas was in his own little world thinking, and so when everyone turned into Ollivanders, he just walked right on past it.

"Thomas!" Albus yelled at him, chuckling to himself. "Come on man. Don't you want you wand?" Thomas finally smiled as he ran inside to find an old and dusty shop with a man in the back.

"Ahem. Mr Ollivander. " Harry spoke up. Ollivander looked over at us, and then started to walk with his cane towards us. The man looked like he has seen better days, limping toward them.

"Ah, Mr. Potter. It is a pleasure to see you again. You are always welcome here. Yes. " As he walked toward us he looked at Thomas, Rose, and Albus. "Ah. You must be here for Albus Severus Potter. Quite a legacy you have to live up to boy, especially with those two names as well. " Albus looked down nervously, like he needed someone else to say that he had a lot to live up to. Ollivander waved his wand and a measuring tape started measuring Albus on its own, much to Thomas' surprise and awe. "And you must be Rose Weasley. I say you also have a legacy to live up to. Ah, I remember when your parents came to me." Rose looked up at her own parents and just smiled at them while Ollivander's measuring tape moved on to her. He finally looked over at Thomas. "And who might you be." The measuring tape moved on to Thomas.

"Thomas..Thomas Dursley sir. I am a muggle born" Thomas croaked out, the old man sending shivers down his spine.

"He's part of the family, on my muggle side Ollivander. " Harry quickly jumped it to save Thomas, smiling at him.

"Ah, I see. Well young one, being related to the great Harry Potter will not be an easy thing. People will expect things from you" He said, turning around to walk through the shelves of wands. Thomas looked at all the adults around him, wondering what they did to become so revered and famous, and just what he had got himself into, hoping he doesn't embarrass himself to much at school.

"Here, let us try these three shall we?" Ollivander said as he walked toward us with three wand boxes in his hands. "One is vine, 10 inches with a phoenix feather, here young Rose. One is hawthorn, 10 and 1/4 inches with a phoenix feather, try this one young Albus. And here Thomas. This is ebony, 9 and 3/4 inches with a unicorn hair". He gives each of the children the wands.

"What...what do we do with them?" Thomas asked a little confused and Albus and Rose both gave their a waved, sending purple and golden sparks everywhere, only for Ollivander to snap theirs away.

"Just give it a wave my boy" Ollivander told him as he studied him and the wand together. Thomas gave the wand a wave hesitantly, for nothing to happen. Ollivander snatched his away as well and left, leaving Thomas wondering why nothing seemed to happen.

"Mhm" Ollivander seemed to be wondering to himself, then quickly bringing another three wands back. "Here young Thomas. Try this one. Willow, 11 inches and phoenix feather. Albus, this is ebony, 9 and 1/2 inches, dragon heartstrings. And for Rose. Ash, 9 and 1/2 inches, with unicorn hair. " Thomas again hesitantly gave his wand a wave, just hoping for anything to happen, only for golden light to erupt from his wand and swirl around him. Thomas smiled as for the really first time, he felt magical. He hardly noticed Ollivander leave with Rose and Albus wands, and then to return with new ones.

"What do you think Thomas?" Ginny asked him as she put her hand on his shoulder. Thomas just beamed at her as he attention was then shifted to Rose and Albus, who were both grinning with their wands.

"Some very powerful wands, powerful indeed. I must say, I do expect great things from you three, even you young Thomas" They all just looked at each other, grinning. This time not even caring that everyone expects them to be great, just happy to finally have their wands.

"Thomas. I believe my mother's wand was made of willow, and my own wand is made with a phoenix hair. Interesting . " Harry stated while Hermione was looking and studying her daughter's wand.

After the three wands were paid for, Harry suggested ice cream for everyone, only for Ginny to tease him about how much he loved to spoil everyone with Hermione agreeing with her. Everyone soon headed to the ice cream shop, with Thomas getting his favorite, mint chocolate chip. After a while, he father finally arrived, with Thomas running up to him.

"Daddy. Look at my new wand!" He showed it to Dudley, who tried his best to be excited for his son, but looked more sick to his stomach.

"That's...that's nice Thomas" He said as he eyed the wand carefully from a distance, like it would send a hex at him on its own. Soon after Dudley arrived, Harry and Ginny told everyone that had to get one last thing for the group, each smiling at each other as they left.

"Albus! Rose!" A kid screamed as he came running up to their table, followed shortly by a large man Thomas didn't know, Professor Sean and another young girl.

"Frank! Hey. This is Thomas. " Albus replied.

"Hey Thomas. Are you going to be a first year to? I'm Frank Longbottom." Frank was the biggest out of the group of first years, although he did look pretty chubby.

"Hey. And yea. I'm starting Hogwarts this year as well"

Rose ran up to the two men. "Hey Uncle Neville. Uncle Sean. " The two men each laughed and gave the little girl a hug.

"Hey Rosie. This is Samantha Storm, she's also going to be a first year. She's muggle born so can you maybe try to take care of her." Sean pushed the little girl toward Rose, only for Rose to take her hand and half drag her to the other boys while Samantha squeaked out a hello.

"Hey guys. This is Samantha. She's coming to Hogwarts with us"

"Samantha is pretty cool guys. Uncle Sean brought her along and we've been shopping together." Frank told the others.

"Hey Thomas. Samantha is also Muggle born, so you two won't be alone" Rose said.

"Hey Samantha. I'm Thomas. " the little boy smiled at her.

"H..hey. please. Call me Sammie. " She was finally able to squeak out, looking down at her feet.

"Hey Thomas. I hope your enjoying your trip. This is Professor Longbottom, he is the Herbology teacher. " Sean told the boy, patting him on the head.

"It's nice to meet you Thomas. " Professor Longbottom smiled at the group. "Hey. Frank, Samantha. How would you like some ice cream? My treat. " He said, then heading off to get both of them their ice cream.

"So Albus. What House do you think you'll go in?" Frank said, taking a seat next to him.

"Well. hopefully Gryffindor like my brother. And my whole family really" Albus looked really worried about the whole situation with Thomas wondering why.

" I know. I hope so to. I'm not sure I am brave like my father is though. " Frank sighed with Rose slapping him on the shoulder.

"Huh. Houses? What?" Thomas looked at them, wondering what's going on.

"Oh yea. You don't know do you. See, there are four houses. Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. They are pretty much your family at Hogwarts. See, they all started when the founders.." Rose quickly started talking, and would have gone on for a lot longer had Albus not interrupted her.

"Hey now Rose. He doesn't need the entire history. See Tommy. Basically Gryffindors are brave, Ravenclaws are smart, Hufflepuffs are loyal and Slytherins are well...everyone says they're evil, but I don't believe it. "

"Does...does it matter which house we are in?" Thomas ask, sounding a little worried. "And how are we sorted?"

"Don't worry Thomas. You to Sammie. And we are sorted by the Sorting Hat" Rose smiled at the two muggle borns.

"A hat" Samantha finally spoke up. "How does a Hat do that."

"Magic" Frank said, smiling at himself like it's a joke.

"Well, that makes sense I guess" Samantha replied.

"This is all pretty cool huh Sammie" Thomas said with a massive smile on his face.

"Yea, it's just...everything is so different and weird. " Samantha was still looking down at her feet nervously.

"Don't worry. You two will get used to is. Plus you've already made friends so you guys have nothing to worry about." Albus smiled at both of them.

"Hey you guys. How about we go get your animal? What do you all say about that?" Hermione came over, with Neville and Sean.

"Well Frank and Samantha still haven't got their wands yet, so we were about to go get them" Neville told Hermione.

"I look forward to having you all in my class. You will all love Hogwarts. " Sean told them all, trying to comfort them.

"Well see you later guys. Nice meeting you Thomas. " Frank said, leaving with his father.

"See you later Frankie. Hey. We should all ride together to Hogwarts. You two Sammie" Rose smiled at the two of them while Thomas and Albus waved at them and said goodbye.

"I wonder where her parents were" Thomas said as he watched them all leave. He thought she looked pretty lonely, hoping that maybe they could be friends. He decided that he couldn't do anything about it right now so he thought about getting an animal. "Hey dad. What kind of animal can I get?"

Dudley groaned, knowing that he should let his son get an owl, but he was still hesitant about him getting one. "You..you can get an owl if you want. Anything you want really Thomas. But just remember that you will have to take care of him. " Dudley forced a smile for his son, even if he hated all this and just wishing it would be over.

Thomas did end up getting an owl, a smallish Grey owl, thinking it would be easier to take care of. Albus decided on a Snowy Owl like his father once had while Rose wanted cat, much to the annoyance of her father. It was all but time to leave, except for Harry and Ginny haven't returned yet. Everyone were waiting for them at the Leaky Cauldron when finally they came back, carrying three long packages with James following them.

"Oh my gosh. Thanks dad" Albus said as he started running towards them.

"They didn't. Ron, you're going to have to pay him back for that. " Hermione groaned as her own daughter ran up to them.

"You know how Harry is Hermione. He wouldn't let us pay him back for anything. I hope he didn't get them all the best brooms available though. "

" You know he did. He always like the spoil all the kids" Hermione smiles as Rose was handed one of the packages.

"Hey Thomas. Come over here, Ginny and I got you something" Harry was grinning ear to ear. Thomas ran over to him, hearing something about a broom.

"We got you your very own broom Thomas. Now this model is one of the easiest to learn on, while still being quite fast. " Ginny said, opening the package for Thomas. Thomas beamed as he picked up his broom, just itching to try and flying.

"Now Hogwarts have flying lessons, but I'm sure James would be able to teach you. Right James?" Ginny smiled at James, with James quickly agreeing to. He likes to play tough, but even he knows not to make his mother angry.

"Thank you guys so much. " Thomas held the broom as Dudley went over to talk to Harry with a frown on his face. After a short argument, he finally admitted defeat before shaking Harry's hand.

Everyone started saying their goodbyes and then Thomas and Dudley left the Leaky Cauldron, with the Potters and Weasleys saying they were taking another way home. The Dursleys finally made it home after a car ride.

"Hey Daddy" Thomas said right before he went to bed.

"Yea Thomas?"

"What do you think Mom would think of me being a wizard?" He asked hesitantly. He knew his father never liked him bringing her.

His father just smiled at his boy. "She would be very proud of you Thomas. I know she would just support you unconditionally. She loved you. She.." The man looked like he was going to cry. "She was amazing. Thomas. This...this is difficult for me. But I am trying to support you ok. I love you. "

"Thanks daddy. I love you to. " Thomas gave his father a hug, thinking about his mother before he went off to bed.

A/N. Please leave a review. This is my first fanfiction and I would like to have some constructive criticism. Thank guys.


	4. Chapter 4 New Beginnings

Chapter 4

Today was the day Thomas had waited for, the day he would finally be going to Hogwarts. Ever since Professor Kingsley came to his house, it was like the greatest dream he ever had. Since then, he had been to Diagon Alley, made friends with the Potters and Weasleys, and could hardly wait to go to Hogwarts. Thomas even read through a lot of his books, determined to head into school knowing everything he could possibly know. Now he was in the car with his father driving to the train station. His father wasn't saying anything, nervously tapping his knuckles on the window. They finally made it to the train station and Thomas got his cart to carry all of his possessions and started heading to Platform 9 and 3/4. His owl, Annie, was drawing an awful lot of weird looks, although Thomas did not even care.

"I don't see anything Thomas. " Dudley started looking around. The two made it to Platform 9 and they could see Platform 10. Thomas could not see it either, which only made him nervous.

"Dad? Where are we supposed to go." Dudley didn't answer him, as he had no idea himself, until Thomas finally saw the large group of the Potters and Weasleys heading towards them.

"Hey Al. Hey Rose!" He started waving at them. Both of them were pushing their carts and waving at him as well.

"Hey Thomas. You ready?" Harry said as the near them while Albus and Rose run to to him. "Dudley." Harry shakes hands with his nervous cousin.

"So, huh, Harry. Where is Platform 9 and 3/4? " Dudley asked, looking around.

"Right through that column Dudley. " Harry said chuckling while Dudley ' s face just turns white.

"Don't worry Dud. It's going to be alright. We can't just let all the muggles see ya us" Ron laughs as he hits his shoulder.

"Wait. We are going through a column? Your mental right Uncle Harry" Thomas asked, not completely sure Harry is telling the truth or pulling his leg.

"Don't worry Tommy. We all thought the same thing our first time. Now come on. We are going to be late." Ginny puts her arm around the boy, comforting him. Thomas just looks up at her and smiles.

"Thanks Aunt Ginny. "

"Let's make Albus and Thomas go through first dad" James smirks. "It should be funny. " Only for his mother to hit him lightly on the head.

"Oh If I remember correctly, you wanted to go through with me last year James" Harry just laughs as he pats his son on the head.

"Come on everyone. We are going to be late" Hermione groaned. Without her, this whole group would not be anywhere in time.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm heading on in. I want to see Albus's face on the other side" James smirks as he takes off with his cart head on at the column, only to disappear right through it. Thomas' eyes grow big as he smiles. Harry puts his arm around his son to lead him through it next, with both of them sprinting toward the column. Dudley takes a step back hesitantly, not sure if he wants to follow them or not.

"Thomas, Rose. How about you two go through next. Don't worry, I'll be right being you two" Ginny says, putting her hands on both their backs and smiling. Thomas and Rose look toward each other and nod, smiling before taking off toward the column. Right before they hit the wall, Thomas closed his eyes, just knowing he's going to ram full speed into it. When he finally opens his eyes, after not being flattened, he see a new bustling Platform with a large crismon locomotive. Ginny quickly moves both of them to the side so they do not get run over by someone behind them.

"Ok. That was wicked guys" Thomas says, completely astonished.

"Yea, it was pretty cool huh. Even though I just knew it would be ok, I was still pretty nervous" Rose laughs as she awaits her father and mother. Ginny walks over to Albus, Harry and James to tell them goodbye.

Hermione walks through shortly after with Lily and Hugo, with Ron and Dudley walking through last. Dudley walks over to his son, taking a deep breath right before he gets to him.

"Alright now Tommy. You..you do good in school ok? Please don't get in too much trouble. "

Thomas wraps his arms around his father. "Alright Dad. I promise"

"I love you Tommy. Just remember that. And your mother would be proud of you today" His father hugs his child, trying to keep his emotions in check. Tommy looks up at his father, trying not to cry.

"Thanks daddy. I love you to. "

"Hey Tommy. Come on before we are late. " Albus yells somewhere behind him.

"I guess it's time to get going, son. Don't worry, you'll do great"

Thomas hugs his father one last time before heading off to follow Rose and Albus while Dudley joins Harry and the rest of the group.

"He's...he's going to be safe right Harry? It's not going to be like when you were in school?"

"He'll be fine Dudley. You know, you're doing good with him. I can imagine how hard this is all for you. " Harry puts his hand on Dudley ' s shoulder.

"Yea" Is all Dudley is able to say, watching his son leave.

Thomas was walking with Rose and Albus, trying to find a compartment since James and a few of his cousins kicked them out. Thomas made a mental note to try to remember more of their names. They finally found a compartment with only one other first year, who Thomas recognized as Scorpius Malfoy. They group stops outside the door and figure out whether they should sit with him or not.

"Come on. We should just ask to sit with him. What's the worst that can happen?" Rose was the first one to speak up.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea Rosie. I mean, we hardly know anything about him. And with Thomas with us.." Al just shook his head in disagreement. Suddenly the door opens up from inside the compartment, with Scorpius standing there.

"Are you guys just going to stand outside and just talk? Come on, I don't mind if you want to sit with me. " Scorpius nodded at us then walked back inside, leaving the door open. Rose immediately followed him while Al and Thomas looked at each other before going inside.

"What house do you guys think you will be sorted in? " Scorpius asked once we all sit down in the compartment.

"Probably Gryffindor, although I may be in Ravenclaw as well. " Rose answered.

"I'm not sure. My brother says I will be in Slytherin, but I want to be in Gryffindor like my family." Al sounds worried about being in Slytherin, like it will be one of the worst things that could happen to him.

"What's wrong with being in Slytherin? That's where I hope I end up as well." Scorpius raised one of his eyebrows at Al.

"Yea, but your whole family has always been in Slytherin while mine's always in Gryffindor. "

"That's true. I guess we are pretty different huh. How about you? " Scorpius looks over a Thomas.

"I honestly have no idea since I don't really know much, I'm just hoping that I do well in school ya know." Thomas just shrugged, trying to relax.

"Well you're muggle-born so you probably won't be in Slytherin. Only very few muggle-borns make it to Slytherin. "

"Really? I thought only Purebloods and half bloods make it there?" Rose ask him.

"It can happen, but it's very rare. Anyways. You guys want some candy? I'm wanting some" He starts to stick his head out in the hallway to find the cart lady. Thomas looked down, knowing he didn't have enough to pay for candy.

"We'll get you something Tommy. " Al tells him as he gets up to join Scorpius.

"Mhm, not what I expected from a Malfoy. " Rose said as she watches Albus and Scorpius leave.

"Huh? What do you mean by that? Isn't his father a teacher?"

"Yea, but...I know his father and my parents didn't have the greatest relationship, and his grandparents helped Voldemort in the War. "

"Urgh. I hate not knowing things. Who's Voldemort? Was he involved in that bad war years ago?"

"Yea. He led it. It boiled down to whether or not muggle-borns should be allowed in Hogwarts and perform magic. It was...pretty bad from what I know, although my parents never really talked much about it." Scorpius and Albus walked in shortly after, carrying a few bags of candy.

"Here ya go Tommy, try some chocolate frogs and Berti Bots Every Flavor Beans. " Al tossed one of the bags to him.

"Be careful with that beans Tommy. When they say every flavor, they definitely mean every flavor. " Rose warned him as Al handed her a bad as well and finally sat down.

"The worst I ever got was vomit flavored. Never really wanted to eat any after that" Scorpius said as a shiver went down his spine, causing Albus to snort at the pale kid. Scorpius was sending Albus a death glare when the door opened.

"Hey Guys. You all remember Sammie from Diagon Alley right?" Frank Longbottom walked in, followed by Samantha.

"Hey Frankie, hey Sammie. This is Scorpius Malfoy" Rose spoke up.

"Urgh. You know I hate that name Rosie. And hey Scorp. " Frank sat down next to Al.

"I don't like Scorp either, or Scorps, and definitely not Scorpion." He eyed Frank before saying hey to Samantha, who quietly took a seat next to Rose.

"It's alright Scorp. It kinda comes with the territory with a name like Scorpius" Thomas teased him a little, causing everyone but him to laugh.

"Yea, yea. Make fun of me now. Just you wait." Scorpius started pouting and crossed his arms.

"I'll wait, I sure know you have to be creative with a name like Thomas." Thomas tossed a bag of Bertie Bots as a joke. "I'm just teasing you Scorp. Honestly you're pretty cool man. Hey Sammie. Have some of these Bertie Bots Beans. They are pretty good, at least most of them. " He smiled at the quiet girl and gave her a bag.

"Urgh. I got a boogie flavored one last year" Frank complained as he refused a bag.

"It's haven't been able to eat them for a while either Frankie. Just to risky ya know. " Scorpius said.

"Well we know you two probably won't be in Gryffindor with being scared about eating" Rose stated with Frank laughing a little.

"Well my mum was in Hufflepuff ya know. I wouldn't mind that either, although I'd like to be in Gryffindor like my father. "

"James is going to give me so much shit if I don't get in Gryffindor as well. "Albus looked nervous about what is to come as Scorpius shifted in his seat as well. Rose and Frank didn't look to nervous though and no one had any idea what Samantha felt about it. Thomas did not really care too much about it, thinking that he had no control of it at the moment, but he did have candy so he just ate up.

"I think we are getting close. Guess it's really starting now huh guys?" Albus finally breaks the silence as we feel the train start to slow down. Eventually they hear an announcement about how they are only ten minutes away. Everyone has a mix of excitement, anxiety, and nervousness about what lies ahead. Finally the train came to a stop and they all shuffled out, leaving their luggage on the train for the school staff to handle.

"Firs' years, firs' years over here. "A great loud voice started to roar over the crowd. Albus and Rose was saying something about Hagrid then hurried off with everyone trying to catch up to them. The man the voice was coming from was quite easy to spot once they got closer. The man was absolutely huge, even larger than Thomas' grandfather Vernon, which he chuckled at.

"Hey Rosie. Hey Al. Nice trip?" The big man gave the two a hug, practically enveloping them both. "Hey Frankie. Huh. Who are you three?"

"That's Scorpius, Thomas and Samantha Hagrid." Al finally was able to say once Hagrid ended his great big hug.

"Nice to meet ya, I'm Hagird. Let's go. Four to a boat, and no shovin'." Albus, Rose, Scorpius, and Thomas all ended up in one boat and set off on a large dark lake towards Hogwarts on a very cloudy night. It was so cloudy, that no one could even see Hogwarts. Thomas thought he heard a few kids talking about a giant squid on the boat next to his. Finally, the clouds seemed to part for the moon, lighting up a great massive castle, drawing oohs and ahhs from all of the kids. Soon they traveled in a dark tunnel right underneath the castle. Many of the kids looked pretty scared, although Thomas was more amazed than anything. Soon it looks like we are nearing the end, with a man standing on the docks smoking a cigarette.

"Be careful gettin' off kids. Be careful" Hagrid bellowed as the boats went up to the docks. Hagrid walked up to the man, who Thomas finally realized was Professor Kingsley.

"Got all of 'em Sean. "

Professor Kingsley put out his cigarette, then waved his wand at it, making it disappear before walking up to all of the first years.

"Hello first years. I am Professor Kingsley,Deputy Headmaster, and no. I am not related to Minister Kingsley Shakbolt. Now, welcome to Hogwarts, we are glad to have you here. Shortly, we will enter the Great Hall where you will all be sorted. Your House will act like your family here at Hogwarts, you will share classes with them and such. Your achievements will earn your House points and your wrongdoings will lose your House points. At the end of the term, a House will be awarded the House Cup, which is pretty important. There are Gryffindor, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now each house has a storied and great past, so don't worry which house you will be sorted in. Please follow me." He quickly turned around and opened a door, leading into a hallway. There were many hushed voices behind Thomas, he was just waiting to see what this is all about, wishing that Hogwarts well be everything he ever hoped for. Professor Kingsley finally reached two massive doors, then turned around to tell everyone that this is it and to be ready. Ready for what, Thomas had no idea, but once Kinsley opened the doors, he understood. The first thing he noticed where all of the candles, they were everywhere, lighting up the place. The next thing he noticed was a tall memorial in the center of the room, which Kingsley touched and paused shortly before continuing.

"Look at the ceiling. It's charmed to show the outside sky" Rose tapped his shoulder, making him look up at the stormy...sky, ceiling? He couldn't decide. He looked around the room, with four long tables filled with students who were all looking at them, although one of the tables seemed less full than the others. He was wondering which one that was and why when everyone soon stopped. Kingsley placed a three legged stool and placed a hat on it. Thomas was figuring that must be the Sorting Hat, when the hat burst into a song.

 _Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me._

You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!

The whole place erupted in cheers as the Sorting Hat ended his song. It took a moment for Professor Kingsley to finally calm everyone down.

"First years. When I call your name, please come up here please.

Dursley, Thomas".

Thomas started walking up to the Hat, wondering how he was the first one to be sorted and how no one could possibly have a name that came before his. When he got to the stool he sat down and Kingsley put the hat on his head, which came down almost passed his eyes.

 _"Now where should I put you huh? Ravenclaw? No. It doesn't quite suit you. Gryffindor? Not quite, but closer. You're not one to just run off into the fray are you boy"_

 _Is this hat really speaking to me? Weird. Wait, can he hear me to?"_ Thomas wondered.

 _" Yes I can hear you boy"_ Thomas thought he even heard the hat chuckling.

 _"Now where to put you. You have plenty of ambition, but you consider yourself very loyal to your friends right? Not to often I have to decide between Hufflepuff or Slytherin"_

 _"Wait. I thought muggle-borns weren't sorted in Slytherin?_ "

 _"It is rare, but I do it sometimes boy. Now tell me boy? It will be difficult for you in Slytherin, although you are special and will thrive their boy, perhaps even finally bring honor to Slytherin. Is that what you wish?"_

Thomas started breathing more and more quickly. Yea, he wanted to be great and all, but to be somewhere where he didn't belong? He finally decided that he was Thomas freaking Dursley. If anyone could do it, it could be him.

 _"Very well my boy, I think you belong in_ SLYTHERIN!" The last word, everyone in the Hall could hear it, with a quiet applause from the smallest table to the far right.

Kingsley took the hat off his head and put his hand on his back to push him to the Slytherin table. "Good job Thomas. Now go join your housemates. " He said while smiling at him.

He joined his housemates at the table. Most of the nodded at him or patted him on the back, although he thought he heard whispers about his surname, Dursley. Thomas just tried to ignore it and turn his attention back to the Sorting Hat. A few students were sorted in Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff where Thomas was not paying close attention, until until a boy by the name of Liam Flint was sorted into Slytherin with him. The boy sat down without very much a word, although unlike Samantha, he seemed like he just didn't care about anyone else. He tried to wave at the new boy, but Liam barely even acknowledged him. After several more people were sorted, he noticed that Frankie did end up being sorted into Gryffindor.

"Malfoy, Scorpius. "

Thomas quickly perked his head up to watch Scorpius walk up to the Hat to be sorted. The composed boy in the train was now long gone as he sat down. The Hat must have been on his head for a few minutes when the Slytherins around him started to call him a Hatstall.

"Gryffindor!" The Hat yelled. Scorpius somehow turned even more white than he was before. The whole Hall just turned silent as Scorpius silently walked to the Gryffindor table. In fact, the first person in the Hall to clap or cheer him on came from the Teacher's Table, Scorpius' own father in fact, which brought the kid a smile even if none of the Gryffindors were cheering for him. Professor Kingsley also started clapping, followed by the Gryffindor Table, begrudgingly.

"Can't believe a Malfoy would be sorted in fucking Gryffindor. They've fallen huh." One of the older boys complained.

"Shut up Goyle. "

A girl by the name of Guinevere Nott joined the Slytherins as well, and when she sat down by him, she immediately asked him what House his parents were in.

"Potter, Albus"

Thomas just sighed, being relieved he did not have to answer the girl just yet as the entire Hall grew silent to watch Albus Potter. Thomas was even somewhat surprised that he found himself to be nervous, wanting Albus to join him at Slytherin as the Hat seemed to be thinking forever while on his head.

"Slytherin!"

Again, the entire room became silent as everyone just looked at him, surprised. Many whispers started to sprout up all around in the Hall until Professor Kingsley quieted everyone. Thomas smiled and clapped quietly for his friend, thankful that his friend would join him in Slytherin.

"Great. And we get a fucking Potter. " A fat older kid groaned.

"Shut up Goyle. Gosh. "

Albus looked quite pale as he walked over to the table, looking like he made a massive mistake.

"Hey Al. " Thomas was the first to greet him, noticing that many of the Slytherins didn't want to even sit close to him.

"Hey Tommy. Who would've thought both of us would end up here and Scorp are Rosie in Gryffindor huh. " Al sat down and just shook his head.

"We'll be fine Al. " Thomas almost sounds like he's trying to reassure himself more than Al.

"I hope your right Tommy. I know my dad won't he to upset at least. "

They did end up noticing that Samantha was sorted in Gryffindor with Frank and a few others, which just caused Al to groan. Thomas and Al were joined by a girl named Sophia Thomas, who found a seat just across those two. Thomas and Sophia were getting a kick that both had the name Thomas, with Al snorting at them. Rose ended up being the last fist year left to be sorted, and she was sorted into Gryffindor with Scorpius.

Thomas saw a very old woman at the teacher's table walk up to the podium.

"Hello Students. I am Headmistress McGonagall. We are glad to have you here at Hogwarts, and now. Let the feast begin. "

Food, all kinds and just everywhere, just appeared out of nowhere. Thomas just smiled and starts to dig in.


End file.
